An integrated system including a semiconductor die, passive components arranged on a back side of the semiconductor die, and through-silicon vias (TSV) penetrating the semiconductor die is known. The through-silicon vias provide an electrical path for connecting the passive components to an active surface of the semiconductor die.
Since the passive components are connected to the active surface of the semiconductor die via the through-silicon vias, impedance between the active surface and the passive components is large and loss in the electrical paths therebetween is also large, due to the electrical resistance of the through-silicon vias. Accordingly, the operation speed is limited, and therefore it is difficult to achieve higher frequencies and noise is likely to enter signals transmitted via the electrical paths.